You Did
by Can't Write 010
Summary: Taking place right after tonight's events (Wrestlemania 31), Roman Reigns realizes that he DID make it to the main event...even if he lost at the hands of Seth Rollins **Ambreigns**First WWE ficlet**


**I grew up whilst watching wrestling (my brother and his friend were over inspired to create their own company which the link to their YouTube page can be found on my profile) and, though it may be "scripted", is a GREAT entertainment source! But, if you've read anything else I've done, you'll know that I have QUITE the history of jumping onto the cracked ships!**

**Ambreigns.**

**Yes, I'm one of those people who ships Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. YET, I ship them in a slightly altered reality. It still takes place in the present day WWE universe, but the only difference is that Dean and Roman aren't dating/married to anyone. **

**This ficlet takes place right after Seth Rollins cashed in for the belt tonight at Wrestlemania 31 ("SLAM CITY, _BITCH_!") **

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable World Wrestling Entertainment content in this fanfiction belong to the WWE universe; I merely own the story plot **

**...**

**You Did**

**...**

Roman limped down the corridors that led to the stadium and to the locker room. As he passed the other superstars, they patted his back and congratulated him on his almost victorious win.

He gave light smiles back...

In his head, he sneered in every single direction he could.

Tonight was his time to shine. He and Brock Lesnar were to go up against one another for the title. The blood oozing from Lesnars face and leg was enough evidence that what Roman had stated in his interview, that Brock could bleed, was 100% true.

Paul Heyman was being his regular annoying self.

It seemed as though nothing could go wrong. Roman was about to win.

Then, out of the _fucking_ blue, Seth Rollins theme song was blaring throughout the stadium.

Romans heart stopped.

Someone must've said, "Wow, can't believe you didn't cash that sucker in yet!"

And Seth probably said, "...wat?" and it probably clicked that he could-"DUDE I COULD TOTALLY CASH THIS IN RIGHT NOW!" and he ran all the way out of the locker room, through the halls, down the ramp with a skip in his step and pinned Roman.

All just adding insult to injury.

The crowds roars outside were subsiding.

Then, in the silence of the farthest hallway, mere mumbles of the remaining superstars and fans could be heard from outside in the stadium.

Roman nearly tore the hinges from the locker room door as he stormed inside.

He slammed it shut.

All the other male superstars were probably ogling at the Divas, or signing autographs for thousands out of the 76,976 attendees.

He was alone...or so he thought.

"Some of us were rooting for you, you know."

_Ambrose_.

Roman swallowed some spit and looked up from the ground. "Ambrose." His nod was curt.

Dean let his eyes linger from limb to limb on Romans body. The superstar looked pretty beat up. Brock Lesnar looked worse. "Lesnar looked pretty fucked up." He replied bluntly.

Roman grunted and brushed past Dean.

The locker door made an echo as it was yanked open. Ambrose cringed. "Your problems won't go away by yanking open and slamming doors."

"Why don't you just _shut up_. Not like you had that big of a lose tonight." Dean chuckled at this statement. Roman growled. "Fucking laugh now. You know I'm telling the truth."

"Every time a superstar loses it may not seem like a big deal, but it can add up to one. Not all of us can have the shot of a lifetime!"

Roman paused the rustling of his items; head hung low.

"Dean...the main event...it isn't as great as everyone thinks it is..."

"You're just saying that because you didn't win."

"No! I'm saying that because it's true!"

"IS IT, _ROMAN_?!"

"_YEAH_!"

"You should just be happy you got a _shot_ at the main event at Wrestlemania!"

Both men usually had small outbursts of hate towards each other. Never exactly showing their fights outside the locker room.

Roman went silent.

Reigns was taken aback when Dean pushed his forehead against his own. They both went silent. Heavy, shaken pants were the only thing able to be heard besides the distant chatter from the stadium.

"...look at me..."

Roman looked into Deans eyes.

"You said, and I quote, '_I can. I can. I can._'...and you know what, Roman?"

Hesitation filled Romans stare. Knowing that the response would be silent, Dean brought both hands, which were formerly clutched angrily at his side's, to gently grab Romans face. "You _did_..." He mumbled before lightly kissing Roman.

They were still close when Dean broke the kiss. "You _did_ win the Royal Rumble, and you _did_ make it to Wrestlemania, as the main event nonetheless...You may not have won, but you _did_ beat the shit out of Brock Lesnar-" Roman gave a chocked up laugh. Dean smiled. "You _did_ what you _had_ to _do_."

Roman nodded.

Dean pushed his face against Romans affectionately. "Some of us always root for you, Roman. And never forget that you _did_ make it here tonight."

They stood aloof for another moment or so before Dean slowly released Roman.

"I'll see you Monday." With that, Dean walked passed Roman, patting the other superstars chest with little force, before swinging his bag over his shoulders and leaving the locker room.

Roman stood staring blankly into his locker.

His left arm pressed against his forehead while his right held open the metal lockers door.

"_Dammit_, Ambrose."

Roman Reigns might have lost here tonight, but there was one good thought lingering on his mind...

He _did_ make it here tonight. And that was something to be proud of, right?

**...**

**If this sucked or has any grammar errors than I sincerely apologize! My keyboard on my kindle is acting up and it's late and don't you all just love excuses?**

**Anyway, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**


End file.
